1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for connecting a first optical fibre connector to a second optica bre connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In optical transmission systems, optical fibre connectors frequently have to be connected to one another or to optical or optoelectronic modules. Since, use is currently being made in these systems with both optical fibre connectors in which the end face of the optical fibre end and the sleeve in which the optical fibre is mounted extend perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the optical fibre, and connectors in which this end face is disposed at an angle to the longitudinal axis of the optical fibre, it can happen that connectors of such different systems have to be connected to one another. It is, for example, also possible for an optical fibre connector with an inclined end face to have to be connected to an optical or optoelectronic module, for which purpose such a connector must, however, have an end face extending perpendicular to the longitudinal axis, or vice versa.